1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier cleaning and drying apparatus for cleaning and drying a wafer processing carrier which accommodates semiconductor wafers in the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of manufacturing semiconductor devices, an apparatus shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is conventionally known as a carrier cleaning and drying apparatus for cleaning and drying a carrier which is used for processing wafers. FIG. 1 illustrates an internal structure of a cleaning tank for cleaning the carrier, while FIG. 2 illustrates an internal structure of a drying tank for drying the cleaned carrier. When the carrier is cleaned, a carrier 1 is secured on and supported by a supporting mechanism portion 3 in a cleaning tank shown in FIG. 1. This carrier 1 has a box-like configuration in which upper and lower portions thereof are open, as shown in FIG. 3. A semiconductor wafer 1a is accommodated therein. The carrier 1 placed on a supporting portion 3a of the supporting mechanism portion 3 is pressed by a pair of retaining rods 3b from both sides, and each tip portion of the retaining rod 3b engages a groove portion 1b of the carrier 1 so as to secure and support the carrier 1 on the supporting portion 3a. The retaining rod 3b pivots about a fulcrum 3d and normally presses against the outside of the carrier 1 by means of the force of a tension spring 3c to support the carrier 1. To remove the carrier 1 from the supporting mechanism portion 3, a release button is pressed inwardly to incline the distal end side of the retaining rod 3b, allowing the carrier 1 to be removed. The carrier 1 accommodated in the cleaning tank 2 is cleaned by a shower of a cleaning solution injected from a plurality of shower nozzles 4 provided on inner walls of the cleaning tank 2 and by means of a rotary brush 5 which moves vertically along an inner surface of the carrier 1 while rotating. The supporting portion 3a is arranged such that the cleaning solution injected from the shower nozzles 4 flows out through a discharge port 2a of the cleaning tank 2.
Upon completion of cleaning, the carrier 1 is transferred to a drying tank 6 shown in FIG. 2. The drying tank 6 has a supporting and rotating mechanism portion 8 for rotating while the carrier 1 is secured and supported and to effect drying by means of centrifugal force, as well as an electric heater 7 for promoting drying. The carrier 1 which is secured to and supported by the supporting and rotating mechanism 8 is fitted in a receiving portion 8f up to the portion designated at 1c in FIG. 3. The retaining rods 8b are each pivoted about a fulcrum 8d and press against the outside of the carrier 1 by means of the force of the tension spring 8c to secure and support the carrier. A rotary shaft is coupled with a power source 8h such as a motor to rotate the carrier 1. On the side of a rotary shaft 8a opposite to the carrier 1 a counterweight 8g is disposed for balancing during rotation. In addition, this drying tank 6 has a cover portion 6b at the top thereof and a discharge port 6a at the bottom thereof. The carrier 1 is rotated about the rotational shaft 8a, and droplets of water attached to the carrier 1 are flung by centrifugal force and the carrier 1 is thus dried. At the same time, the drying speed is accelerated by the electric heater 7 provided on the inner side walls of the drying tank 6. The carrier 1 can be removed from the supporting and rotating mechanism portion 8 by pressing a release button 8e inwardly.
The conventional carrier cleaning and drying apparatus is arranged as described above. However, there has been the problem that, since the rotary brush simply moves vertically, the outer surfaces of the carrier cannot be cleaned although the inner surfaces of the carrier can be cleaned. In addition, since the rotary brush is moved vertically while being rotated, there has been the drawback that its structure becomes complicated. Furthermore, since the cleaning tank and the drying tank are juxtaposed, a wide space is required for installation, so that this type of apparatus is unsuitable particularly when production is effected on a small scale, and it is inconvenient to operate.